Kingslayer Lancelot
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760227 |no = 7184 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A powerful deserter of the royal army. Having climbed all the way up the ranks, he was naturally named as the head of the Armored Division, not having, to tell the truth, any real competition for this position. He accumulated many easy wins. He quickly began to see the non-interventionist policies of the king as an obstacle to carrying out his destiny. His encounter with a famous renegade put him on the path of a powerful artifact. Together, they attempted the most terrible coup the kingdom had ever experienced. People lost trace of him for many years until he became the king of a crumbling kingdom. Could such an unscrupulous King save the Kingdom of Avalon from disappearing from the history books? |summon = I will bend destiny to my will. |fusion = Let me use you to accomplish my destiny. |evolution = I will bend destiny to my will. | hp_base = 6557 |atk_base = 2213 |def_base = 2377 |rec_base = 1967 | hp_lord = 8000 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 2400 | hp_anima = 9117 |rec_anima = 2102 |atk_breaker = 2998 |def_breaker = 2602 |atk_guardian = 2402 |def_guardian = 3198 | hp_oracle = 6882 |rec_oracle = 2698 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 540 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Impregnable Defense |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP & Boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to remaining HP (20 - 80%) & 100% boost to Spark Damage & reduces damage taken (20%) for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount (15) |lsnote = |bb = Mechanical Hoplite |bbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & negates critical damage for 1 turn & boosts DEF relative to ATK (70%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 54 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Spear of Deception |sbbdescription = 37 combo Dark attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts Spark damamge (100%) for 3 turns & Spark damage boost BB gauge (2-3 BC) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK relative to DEF (70%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 37 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 37 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Unstopable Fortress |ubbdescription = 51 combo Dark attack on all foes & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & Boosts ATK, DEF, and Spark damage (300%) for 3 turns & Activates Dark Barrier (25000HP) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 51 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 51 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Selfishness |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark Damamge & if Arondight is equipped, adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB and 30% boost to DEF,HP |esnote = |evofrom = 760226 |dreamskill1_cat = Special |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn to sBB |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Adds Spark critical for 3 turns effect (20% chance to deal +50% Spark damage) to BB/SBB |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect (25% chance to deal +25% spark damage to BB/SBB |dreamskill1_3_note = |dreamskill1_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_4_desc = Allows BB's 50% damage reduction to last for 2 turns |dreamskill1_4_note = |dreamskill1_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill1_5_desc = Adds ATK, DEF, REC reducting effects negation for 1 turn to BB |dreamskill1_5_note = |dreamskill1_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_6_desc = Adds ATK, DEF, REC reducing effects negation for 1 turn to SBB |dreamskill1_6_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds ATK, DEF, REC reducing effects negation for 1 turn to BB") |dreamskill1_7_sp = 30 |dreamskill1_7_desc = Enhances BB's boost to DEF relative to ATK effect (10%) |dreamskill1_7_note = |dreamskill1_8_sp = 30 |dreamskill1_8_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to ATK relative to DEF effect (10%) |dreamskill1_8_note = |dreamskill1_9_sp = 40 |dreamskill1_9_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost effect (+30%) |dreamskill1_9_note = |dreamskill1_10_sp = 40 |dreamskill1_10_desc = Adds HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (400-500 HP) |dreamskill3_10_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}